Inprobability
by Poke-Yaoi-FanGirl
Summary: Rated M for character death and minor cursing.12 year old student, Toumei, is a mischievous shiny Eevee Gijinka. Up until now his life was bearable. The teasing received for his status as a shiny had been dispersing thanks to his friend, Akiyo, a popular Zorua Gijinka, but when Akiyo is gone, what will happen to Toumei?


Toumei yawned in exhaustion, as it had been a long night. His eyes went to his wrist immediately and the purple - blue ribbon tied there. He smiled slightly. Spending those nights studying with Akiyo were worth it. They would be skipping to 9th grade together. Usually skipping grades was unheard of, especially such a large skip, but he and Akiyo had been working on it for three years, so it was understandable. The ribbon had been Akiyo's way of celebrating and thanking him. They had both wanted to be put in the same grade as Zero and Kaero, as well as their other upperclassmen friends, but it was enough to be put in the same place. They would at least be able to see each other and spend time before and after school.

He stretched and got out of bed, grabbing a brush as he made his way to the bathroom. He always got up a full two hours before the bell so that he'd have time to get ready. He combed his hair first, then his tail, making sure that there were no tangles. He was always a little self conscious and being elevated from 6th to 9th grade was huge for him. He wanted to make a good impression. He then thought about his clothing and was pondering whether or not to wear something fancier.

"Hurry up in there, Toumei." Akiyo called, knocking on the door and ending his thoughts, "I swear, you take longer in the bathroom than my sister."

"I-I do not!" Toumei responded with a blush, resigning himself to simply change into something clean as he scampered out of their shared bathroom. Gijinka Boarding Academy didn't have co-ed dorms, for which Toumei was thankful, and he had lived with his best friend since they began school, which was another perk.

Akiyo chuckled softly at him, causing Toumei's blush to worsen before he went into the bathroom himself.

Toumei made sure both of their respective backpacks were filled with supplies they'd need for the day, as well as a pocket first aid kit to calm Toumei, since he hated when people were injured. Specifically Akiyo.

Toumei glanced at the time, then checked the temperature outside. The school wasn't far, but since they'd be early, they'd be waiting outside until teachers unlocked, which was about 15 minutes before first period. Since he and Akiyo would be spending those 15 minutes getting schedules, they'd have to leave early to spend time with their friends. Even so, it was far too early now, so he set about making breakfast for the two of them. By the time Akiyo finished combing out his hair and tail, and succeeded in clipping his bangs up so that the red part curled upward between his ears, Toumei had breakfast ready and waiting for him.

Akiyo hugged him from behind and smiled happily. "Since when do you cook?"

"Just because I don't cook often doesn't mean that I can't." Toumei responded attempting to turn and hug him back. Akiyo merely smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

"Hey! I just brushed that!" Toumei pouted, ears falling down against his head to show his displeasure.

"Sorry, Toumei. Your hair is just too fun to play with. It shimmers every time it moves." Akiyo reminded him, smiling and settled with playing with a single lock of hair instead.

Toumei sighs, but allows it. "C'mon, eat before it gets cold. If we want to see everyone for a good amount of time, we have to be in the courtyard in 10 minutes."

Upon hearing that, Akiyo reluctantly let Toumei go and ate his breakfast. "Holy... wow, you really can cook."

"You doubted me?" Toumei raised an eyebrow, looking back at him briefly and gathering their backpacks, setting his red bag down by the chair.

"Nah, just didn't expect it to taste this good~" Akiyo praised, causing Toumei to blush yet again.

Toumei cleared the dishes and grabbed his light blue bag, "Just hurry..." He murmured, opening the door as Akiyo reached for his bag.

The two walked to the courtyard a full five minutes early and were left with no one else to talk to but each other. This wasn't an odd thing for them, since they were used to spending every day in each other's company, so they simply talked to pass the time.

"So, Toumei, how long have we been friends now?"

"Um... it has to have been at least since 1st grade. Maybe longer. Why?"

"I was curious. We've gotten pretty close since then, right? I.. this is going to sound odd coming from me, but I don't think I could not be around you after all these years..." He blushed, smiling at Toumei and held his hand loosely.

Toumei blushed as well, "I know what you mean. I don't know what I'd do if you transfer or move. It's been so long." He allowed their fingers to lace together, smiling slightly at the acceptance. It wasn't the first time that they had held hands, but it is the first time that they had held hands and had it mean something. Nothing had to be said for them to understand what it was, either. It had been a long time coming.

"Oh god, Toumei, Akiyo, what are you two doing here?" Zero, Toumei's self proclaimed sister and Umbreon Gijinka, asked, confused as to why they were there and not at the middle school building.

"You don't know? I thought I told Akiyo to..." Toumei looked over at Akiyo and realized that he probably forgot to tell them. "Never mind. We got accepted into 9th grade."

"That doesn't mean that you can... wait, REALLY!?" Zero blinked in surprise and disbelief.

"Yeah! Though credit goes to Toumei for me passing as well." Akiyo smiled, hugging his friend close with a chuckle.

"Akiyo..." He blushed profusely, but didn't object to the hug, "You know that isn't true. You worked just as hard helping me."

"Zeeeerooooo... he's doing it agaaaaain." Akiyo mock-complained, pouting.

"What have we told you about under appreciating yourself?" Zero chided, crossing her arms.

"I-I wasn't, honest." Toumei put up his hands, dropping the argument.

Akiyo chuckled and squeezed Toumei. "You're adorable."

"Hm? What are the little squirts doing here?" Kaero asked, showing up out of nowhere and scaring everyone half to death. Once past the suddenness of his entrance, Zero hugged him.

"Hey, Kaero. What's up?" She smiled at the Houndoom Gijinka happily.

"Getting ignored in favor of getting asked a question." He said simply

"Well they're freshmen now, why wouldn't they be here?"

Kaero didn't look near as surprised, "Nice job, kids." He said, though he was still more interested in his girlfriend.

"Oh crap. Sorry, guys, I forgot my bag in my dorm. I'll be right back!" Zero smiled at them before running off, Kaero following from a distance.

"Look what the Glameow dragged in." A Mienshao Gijinka snickered, looking at the two smaller Gijinka, "I think these two got lost, partner ~ what should we do?"

"You should mind your own fucking business, that's what." Akiyo glared at him, holding Toumei slightly behind him.

"You've got a lot of nerve for a pip squeak." A Machoke Gijinka replied with a frown. "I should teach you to respect your elders."

"I don't take orders from you or anyone else. Particularly elders." Akiyo stuck his tongue out at him. "Akiyo... Maybe we shouldn't..." Toumei murmured, putting a hand on his shoulder in concern. They had been in this kind of situation before, but they were at a serious disadvantage this time. They both were at type disadvantage and they were younger than their opponents, which meant that they would take more damage regardless.

"Toumei..." Akiyo looked back at him, though he refused to back down from the bullies.

"You should have listened to your little friend, kid." The Machoke picked Akiyo up by the collar of his shirt and wound up a punch. Toumei was in shock for a moment before fumbling for his emergency whistle and blew into it, setting off a loud, shrill sound into the air. The Machoke was unaffected, but the Mienshao ran off.

Akiyo struggled against his hold, knowing that if that punch connected, he was gone. Toumei was desperate and tried everything in his power to stop him from hurting Akiyo. He was in tears by the time he'd used all of his moves. He could hear footsteps around the corner, but they wouldn't get there in time. Time seemed to slow down as their aggressor threw Akiyo into the air and nailed him directly in the chest with a focus punch.

"NO! AKIYO!" Toumei screamed, running to Akiyo's limp body. There was blood flowing from his mouth. His ribs had punctured his ribs without a doubt, and Toumei was terrified. Akiyo only had a few seconds. A minute at most. "N-no... you can't leave me now... Akiyo, please..." tears fell freely from his eyes as he looked into Akiyo's pain filled ones.

Akiyo attempted to smile at Toumei and held his hand tightly, "Toumei... I love you..." He said softly, barely able to get the words out, given his current condition. Toumei nearly choked on his sobs, shifting Akiyo into his arms, "I love y-you too..." He cried softly, too preoccupied to notice what was going on around him.

Akiyo lifted a hand to cup his boyfriend's cheek, attempting to wipe away the tears, but they just continued falling. "Don't cry... I'm sorry, Toumei..." He kissed him softly before going limp in his arms.

"A-Akiyo...? Akiyo, this... this isn't funny.. w-w-wake up! AKIYO!" He hugged his body tightly, His body racking with sobs. "Don't go.. you promised... you promised.."

"Toumei..." Zero murmured, "Sweetie... he's gone.."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I apologize for a death this early on, but I wanted to introduce Akiyo and his importance to Toumei. Neither are the main character, this is merely a story for my friend from the point of view of my character, Toumei. R&R. I absolutely love reviews and read every one. It may or may not help me write faster. :3 I hope to get the new one out soon, since this one was so sad.**_


End file.
